1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to pulse generators and, more particularly, to high powered sub-microsecond pulse generators for driving high pulse power loads such as magnetrons and traveling wave tubes.
2. Description of the Background
Prior to the development of the present invention, magnetic modulators using pedestal wave forms were utilized. These magnetic modulators create a pedestal type voltage. A pulse voltage is then superimposed on the pedestal. This type of configuration has numerous drawbacks which include: wasting energy from having to create a pedestal; utilizing saturating inductors, which have poor tolerance levels; having slow rise rates; and not being adjustable to the magnetrons rate of rise requirement through the Hartree region.